


[Podfic of] 9/10ths of the Law

by Podcath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:45:39] Tsukinofaerii's Summary: Stiles discovers the hazards of growing up a real boy when, at heart, he's not a real boy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] 9/10ths of the Law

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [9/10ths of the Law](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484049) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



**Title:** [9/10ths of the Law](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484049)  
 **Author:** [tsukinofaerii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii)  
 **Reader:** Cath  
 **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Length:** 0:45:39  
 **Beta:** Knight_tracer  
 **Cover Image:** Cath  
 **Music** : Sufjan Stevens - Futile Devices  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?a28cv9d3v5l4mbz) (21.06 MB) and  
 **Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?s74hn4hhqoctirc) (29.08 MB)  



End file.
